Wandering Shadow
by Gemini14
Summary: Semi AU. When Yami Yugi begins to remember something from his past, how will it affect Yugi Mutou's life? And what will happen when someone from Yami's past appears? Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

Wandering Shadow

Prologue

It was a quiet night in Egypt, as the sands cooled beneath the silver light of a full moon. Atemu sighed as he sat back in his throne. It had been a long, trying day for him; his father had died a few months before, leaving him and his elder brother to fend for themselves amidst the 'crocodiles' that called themselves men. Now he was the Pharaoh.

"_How did this happen? Seti is my elder by at least four years! Why didn't he become the Pharaoh? What do I have that he doesn't?_" Atemu wondered, as he turned his troubled gaze out onto the molten silver sands, and the pyramids shining in the distance. 

"Atemu? What are you still doing up? I thought you had retired long ago." A male voice said, as its owner walked over to the throne and gave Atemu a concerned look.

"Just thinking, Seti, that's all. I'm wondering why you didn't get this position instead." Atemu murmured, getting a rather wry smirk from Seti as a response.

"You have a power that has yet to manifest itself in me. That is why you were made to take the throne. All in all, you have the rather unenviable task of ruling this vast kingdom in my stead. So have at it." Seti teased, getting a rather disgruntled look from Atemu for his efforts.

"Thank you, Seti. That makes me feel so much better…..I think I will go and hide under the Sphinx for a while." Atemu muttered, sarcastically, trying rather unsuccessfully to hide a grin. This was one person he could be himself in front of. Even though they were both from different mothers, Atemu and Seti couldn't have been closer as brothers. This bit if banter was even more evidence of their close bond.

"Oh, don't do that! Our mothers would have my head if they found out that you had gone and allowed a man-headed lion to sit on you!" Seti stated, jokingly. Atemu chuckled and shook his head.

"Now you're not making any sense!" Atemu said, his smile fading when thoughts of something that had happened earlier returned to him.

"What is it, Atemu? Is something troubling you?" Seti asked, sensing somehow Atemu's unease.

"It's the vizier, Seti. I still don't think he's accepted me as Pharaoh, even though I have this power you speak of. And there are others speaking against me as well. What should I do? I can't very well have them put to death!" Atemu stated, disparagingly. Seti shook his head, sighed, and walked up to his brother's throne, placing a hand on the young Pharaoh's shoulder as he did so.

"And yet, not everyone will accept you wholeheartedly, either. This is just a fact you're going to have to live with. Even our father had some trouble being the Pharaoh at first, so you really aren't the first to have this sort of problem. Don't worry. Things will sort themselves out soon." Seti reassured, knowing that his brother really needed to hear that.

"Thanks Seti. Now, are you up for a quick trip to the pyramids?" Atemu asked, with some challenge in his voice.

"Are the stars in the sky? Let's go! I'll have you eating sand and scorpions tonight!" Seti said, eager to race.

"We'll just see about that!" Atemu retorted, pleased that his challenge had been answered. Within moments, both young men were racing along the desert sands in their chariots, while the rest of Egypt slept. As they raced, Seti was glad to see that the smile from before Atemu's ascension to the throne had returned to the Pharaoh's young face, even though it wasn't guaranteed to stay there. He knew better than anyone just how much weight was now on the sixteen-year-old's shoulders, and what it would take to keep him from going mad from it all.

"Hey, Atemu, I don't know what trick you used last time to win, but it won't work this time!" Seti shouted, as he swerved to avoid some boulders that lay in his path.

"I don't know what you speak of!" Atemu replied, in mock innocence, laughing as he pulled ahead.

"Yes you do! That illusionary sphinx just about did me in last time!" Seti retorted, getting only his younger brother's laughter in response.

"Don't tell me you were afraid of a mere kitten, Seti! I thought you were braver than that!" Atemu teased, purple eyes dancing with mirth as he and his brother raced neck and neck.

"We'll see how brave you would be if you were faced with the same thing, little brother! Just don't blame me if you soil yourself in fright!" Seti replied, his eyes also alight with mischief.

"Oh, come now, Seti! Don't be vulgar!" Atemu chortled, before they both laughed at themselves and how silly they sounded. They reached the pyramids before the moon had risen to its highest, and decided to use the boats on the river to get back home before sunrise the next morning. As they sat down to catch their breaths (and give their horses a break as well), Atemu showed how grateful he truly was to be away from his troubles for a while.

"That had to have been the most fun I've had in weeks! I'm glad we had that race tonight." Atemu said, as he settled back against one of the statues near one of the smaller pyramids.

"I am too. And we ended it in a tie. I couldn't have asked for a better ending to that race." Seti agreed, as they watched the moon rise even higher in the night sky. For a few moments, there was silence. Then Atemu spoke quietly, in a tone that belied his youthful looks.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Seti. I don't know what I would have done without your guidance." Atemu said, honestly.

"Think nothing of it, Atemu. As it is, I am able to fulfill my promise to our father this way, and feel that I am doing something worthwhile in the meantime. In my mind, I am not only your advisor, but also your guardian as well." Seti murmured, as he ruffled his younger brother's spiky, tri-colored hair.

"Which is all the more reason why you should both die!" a sinister voice said, as three or four dark-clothed men emerged from the shadows.

"Run, Atemu!" Seti shouted, as he got in front of the startled Pharaoh and pushed him in the direction of the chariots.

"Seti!" Atemu yelped, as he watched the fight break out. With skill, Seti disarmed one of the men with a well-aimed kick, took the spear one of the assassins had brought into the fight, then started fighting back. For a few moments, Atemu watched the fight in stunned silence, unable to move or think. He was jolted back to reality when a pained cry came from Seti, and anger rose within him.

"You came to kill me, did you? Then have at me!" Atemu shouted, as a golden glow surrounded him, then formed a beast behind him.

"Run! The Sphinx has come to life! RUN!" the assassins screamed, before leaving the scene and disappearing into the night. The glowing beast glanced at Atemu, waiting for orders; growling in anticipation when he nodded to it, then motioned towards the fleeing killers with a wave of his hand.

"Go. Take them." Atemu ordered, in a tone of voice he did not recognize. With a roar, the Sphinx took off, sweeping the unfortunate men off their feet……and into the next world.

"Atemu…………." Seti groaned, snapping Atemu out of his fury.

"Seti! Are you……all……right…..!" Atemu asked, trailing off when he saw his brother's face. Even in the moonlight, Atemu could see that his brother had been disfigured. A long, deep cut started over his right eyebrow, gouged out the eye, and ended on the other side of his nose. Blood flowed freely down his face, despite his best efforts to try and staunch it with his hand.

"Oh gods……….." Atemu muttered, almost feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of his brother's injury, and the implications of its' seriousness.

"Are you all right, little brother?" Seti asked, proving that, despite the intense pain he was in, his only thought was for Atemu's well-being. Atemu nodded.

"I am fine. But you aren't." Atemu said, trying to squelch the feelings of panic when he saw Seti step unsteadily towards him; the pain and blood loss starting to take their toll.

"Don't worry about me…….I will be all right. But now we must focus on getting back……Everyone will have noticed that you are not where you should be by now……" Seti murmured, as he sank to his knees. With a desperate lunge, Atemu caught his badly injured brother before his face could meet the desert sand. Gazing with great concern at his brother's injury, Atemu wondered how he was ever going to get back to the palace in time to save him. Then he shook his head, dragged Seti back to one of the chariots, and got the horses moving. Despite their exhaustion, they could somehow sense that time was of the essence, and picked up the pace.

"_Please_……_let me get there in time! Please!_" Atemu thought, desperately, as he held the reins in one hand, and his unconscious brother with his free arm. He got back to the palace just as the sun was rising. To his surprise, the first person up and about at that time of the morning was the vizier!

"Ankh!" Atemu shouted, relieved to see that there was someone close at hand to help.

"Your highness! What in the world……!" the startled man yelped, as he rushed over to the chariot when it had stopped, eyes wide with horror when he saw the blood on Atemu's robe and loincloth, and the limp form of Seti in his arms.

"Go and get the healers! Hurry! I don't know how long my brother will last!" Atemu ordered. With only a nod, Ankh rushed off to do the young Pharaoh's bidding, alerting some guards as he rushed past and sending them to their ruler's side.

Hours later, Atemu found himself in his palace, waiting for news on his brother's condition. Nearby, his mother and Seti's mother also waited; weeping in fear and worry for Seti. He clenched his fists in frustration as he paced the long hall; he was unable to comfort either of the women, since he was as anxious as they were.

"Your Highness." One of the healers said, gravely, startling Atemu out of his nervous pacing, and immediately getting his attention.

"How is he? Does he yet live?" Atemu asked, afraid what the answer would be. The healer nodded, but his somber look remained.

"He is going to live, but he will be scarred for the rest of his days. There was nothing we could do for his eye." The healer replied.

"I want to see him. Take me to him." Atemu ordered, grateful now for his position, since he could go in and see just how bad Seti's injury was.

"Follow me." The healer murmured, then turned and quietly walked back the way he had come. Atemu moved to follow, but was stopped by Seti's mother.

"Your Highness, let me know when he awakens, please?" the woman asked, tearfully. Atemu smiled gently and nodded.

"I will send for you when he does." Atemu promised. With that said, he continued on his way, following the healer to the inner sanctum of the temple the healers used to treat injuries. There, in the center of the sanctum, lay Seti. The right side of his face was heavily bandaged, hiding the awful injury from view, but there was still a faint crimson patch staining through. His left arm was also bandaged, since there had been a fairly deep cut there as well. Atemu's eyes narrowed when he saw how pale his brother was, and secretly hoped that the illusionary Sphinx had torn the assassins limb from limb when it had reached the underworld.

"Atemu……..? Atemu……….?" Seti whispered, almost too softly to be heard, even in the almost total silence of the inner sanctum.

"I am here, Seti." Atemu replied, as he took one of his brother's hands in his and firmly held it. As the young Pharaoh watched, Seti slowly opened his only remaining eye, and smiled painfully at him.

"I guess…….the next race will have to wait…….so we can break that tie. Right,…little brother?" Seti murmured, getting a numb nod from Atemu in response.

"I guess so……..I'm so sorry, Seti. If I hadn't insisted on that race in the first place, you wouldn't have been injured. I have wronged you, and there is no way to amend it." Atemu said, as some tears gathered in his eyes. Seti only smiled, and squeezed his brother's hand.

"Atemu……..don't worry about it. I got to live up to my promise to Father last night…….I'd do it again, no matter how much it hurt. Besides, if I had let you get killed, then that would have caused an even deeper wound to be inflicted……deeper than the one on my face. An eye is something I am willing to sacrifice, if it means you get to live." Seti said, tiredly, as he reluctantly drifted into sleep again. Atemu remained at his side, reluctant to leave.

"Your Highness, you must go. Your subjects are waiting for their orders and you have other duties to carry out." Ankh said, as he placed a hand on the worried ruler's shoulder.

"Have someone alert me immediately the moment Seti's condition changes. And post guards around this temple. Make sure no one enters or leaves without my permission." Atemu said, as he hesitantly left Seti in the capable hands of the healers, but making doubly sure that nothing happened to him while he was away. Before he left the place entirely, Atemu looked back and cast a small smile to his slumbering elder brother.

"_Thank you, Seti, for saving my life. I just hope I can be a Pharaoh worthy of your self-sacrifice and respect_………_And that I can someday, somehow, repay you for that debt._" Atemu thought, as he got into the waiting chariot and rode away.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Yugi groaned as he was awakened by someone jabbing him in the arm with a pencil.

"_What a strange dream_………_or was that one of the Pharaoh's memories? Either way, I feel like a house has been dropped on my head._" Yugi thought, as he blearily opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Are you okay, Yugi? It isn't like you to fall asleep in class like this." Anzu said, as she gently pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Hai. Just a little tired, that's all." Yugi replied.

"You look it. Maybe you should've stayed home today." Jounouchi stated, noticing that Yugi's eyes looked a little glazed, hinting at ill health.

"You do feel a little feverish, Yugi. Have you been resting properly?" Anzu asked, worriedly. Yugi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hai, hai, Anzu-chan. It's probably just a bit of a cold, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Yugi said, trying to reassure his friends.

"_Are you certain about that, Yugi? Maybe you should see one of those 'physicians' your grandfather was talking about._" Atemu's voice added, at the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi smiled and ruefully shook his head; even Atemu was worried about him!

"Is Yami putting his two cents in as well?" Honda asked, having noticed when Yugi's expression changed slightly, and guessing that the ancient spirit had spoken to their friend as well.

"Yeah. He thinks I should go see a doctor." Yugi replied, wincing as he got to his feet; his stiff and sore body reluctantly responding to his brain's commands.

"I think we're inclined to agree, Yugi. You don't look like you're feeling well at all." Anzu said, speaking for all of them when she said that. Yugi nodded, understanding that they were only worried about him.

"I'll go see a doctor first thing in the morning. See you guys tomorrow." Yugi stated, as he made his way out of the classroom.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go." Anzu murmured, getting nods from Honda and Jounouchi in agreement as they rushed to catch up with the young 'Duel Monsters' champion, before something dire happened.

……………………………..

Meanwhile, in his castle at the edge of the sea, Pegasus was also having a rather rough day.

"_That's it_……._No more wine for me, period! Ouch, what a headache!_" Pegasus mused, wincing when even the effort of thinking caused his head to throb. Especially in the place where the Millenium Eye used to be.

"_Who would have thought that something so small could cause so much trouble? Or still cause this much pain? It feels like my skull is being crushed!_" Pegasus thought, clinching his eye tightly shut when even the sound of footsteps sent lancing pain through his head and body. Then he froze when a thought occurred to him.

"_Wait a moment! Footsteps! But the butler went grocery shopping, the bodyguards are all outside, and the maid has the day off! Who is in the house with me, if they aren't?_" Pegasus wondered, as he, against his better judgment, sat up and took a look around. As he sat there in the bed for a few moments trying to get his equilibrium back, Pegasus sensed when the footsteps got a little bit closer, then stopped just in front of him. When he looked up, he was shocked when he saw a man standing there before him. What startled him even more was what the man looked like; he wore a red outfit with gold lining, a gold Eye of Horus in his left ear, and two gold rings on his right hand that had the familiar marking on them. Dark, almost midnight blue hair fell over a scarred face, and a deep purple eye gazed solemnly back at him.

"Who…………..who are you?" Pegasus asked, before the man silently placed two fingers to his forehead. Almost immediately, Pegasus felt the pain ebb and die away; and he breathed an involuntary sigh of relief in response.

"My name is of no importance. I am just glad I was able to reach you before the Eye's remaining influence destroyed you." The man replied, quietly.

"You know of the Millenium Eye?" Pegasus asked. The dark-haired man nodded, his expression grave.

"Only too well……And of the other Millenium Items as well…….Yet it has been long since I felt their power resonate this strongly." The man murmured, as he turned his troubled gaze to the window, that of which still had the curtains pulled shut over it. With much effort, Pegasus reached over and turned his bedside lamp on, shedding some much-needed light on the both of them. He could sense that this man knew much more than he was letting on.

"How much do you know?" Pegasus questioned, as the dark-haired man sat across from him, and as his seemingly ageless face took on an expression of ancient pain.

"Enough to know that those items can kill, if they fell into the wrong hands." the mystery man replied, getting a slight nod of agreement from Pegasus in response.

"As I know only too well. What are you going to do now?" Pegasus asked. The expression of pain on the other man's face deepened.

"Just what I have been cursed to do for five millennia…….search for my brother's spirit. I bid you farewell, Maximillion Pegasus." The man said, before abruptly disappearing as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"Farewell……." Pegasus murmured, even though the man was long out of earshot by then.

……………………………

Yugi sighed as he waited for the light to change. He was starting to feel more and more dizzy and sick; he hoped he could get home soon, before it got too bad.

"_I have to keep my head clear_………_This intersection is dangerous even on good days._" Yugi thought, as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the haze the fever was bringing.

"_Perhaps you shouldn't try this, Yugi. Just remain in one place and let your friends catch up._" Atemu suggested, concernedly. He could sense that the boy wasn't thinking clearly, and that in and of itself was deadly. And it didn't stop him from feeling alarm when Yugi stepped out onto the asphalt of the road, intent on getting to the other side before his strength failed him. Yugi managed to get halfway across before the world started to spin wildly around him, sending him to his knees in the middle.

…………………………….

From the side of the road Yugi had just left, Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi all let out alarmed yelps.

"Yugi! Get up! The light is about to change!" Anzu screamed, frightened for the boy's safety.

"Yugi, move it!" Jounouchi added, eyes wide with horror when the crosswalk light began to blink, signaling that traffic was about to start moving again.

"Yugi!" Honda shouted, as he started running towards the crosswalk (they were still too far away to really be heard by Yugi, but that did not stop them from trying to warn him).

…………………………….

"Yugi!"

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba both looked up when they heard the disparaging cry come from the other side of the intersection. They had been on their way to another meeting with Kaiba Corp. when the cry had made them pause and look closely at the road. To their shock, there was the champion of the dueling game; struggling to get to his feet, and apparently too disoriented and weak to get very far in his efforts.

"Nii-san! We've got to do something! He'll be run over if we don't!" Mokuba said, trying to jolt his brother into action. Seto half sneered to himself, what did he care about his rival getting turned into street pizza? Then a sickening feeling settled in his gut; what if it had been Mokuba out there instead of his rival? Would he have even thought of leaving him out there amidst the danger? Or would he have even paused to think things out? Seto shook his head: no he would not! With a growled curse, Seto took off; running as fast as his legs could carry him towards his imperiled rival.

"Get up, you fool! Don't just sit there!" Seto shouted, his white coat flaring out behind him as he ran. But he wasn't fast enough to beat the change of the light.

…………………………..

YUGI!" Anzu screamed, as the light changed, and cars started to move again. In slow motion she watched as the first few cars closed the distance between themselves and Yugi, as Kaiba skidded to a halt on the far side, eyes wide with horror, and as a red blur leaped into oncoming traffic. Jounouchi and Honda were also frozen by shock by what was happening just in front of them.

…………………………….

Yugi gasped when he felt a pair of strong arms grab him and move him out of harm's way before any of the cars could strike him. Blearily, he looked up at his rescuer, but was unable to see anything clearly. His nose, on the other hand, told him a little bit about his benefactor.

"_Egyptian cologne? Why is this scent so_…………_familiar?_" Yugi wondered, before lapsing into unconsciousness. Yet, before he did, however, he heard Atemu mutter one word………a word that sounded a little bit like a name.

"_Seti_…………"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

__

Seti curses softly under his breath as he glares at the game board in front of him. Across from him, and sitting on a chair, Atemu chuckles at his brother's discomfiture. It had been three weeks since the attack, and Seti had almost completely recovered in that short span of time. In fact, the bandages had already been removed from Seti's face.

"Blast you. You win again." Seti grumbled, as he gave Atemu an unreadable glare. Atemu merely shrugged it off.

"What can I say, Seti? You never were good at board games." Atemu teased.

"Shut up." Seti mumbled, with a deadpan look on his face, before putting the game board and its' pieces away. Atemu laughed softly at his elder brother, then sobered.

"There's that troublesome look again…_What seems to be troubling you now?" Seti asked, when he'd noticed the grim expression._

"My priests and I were given our Millenium Items today, Seti……_A sure sign that I have that power you spoke of_…….._the power that helped me summon that Sphinx three weeks ago_…………_" Atemu said, quietly._

"Millenium Items? What are they?" Seti asked, sensing that this was a legitimate reason to be concerned.

"They are items that hold the power to do great harm…….._were they to end up in the wrong hands. Seti_……._I honestly don't know if I have the strength to harness such a thing." Atemu said, worry clearly evident in his voice and eyes, but not on his face. Seti sighed and sat back, closing his eye as he did so; this was so much more difficult than the problem with the vizier!_

"Atemu, the only thing I can tell you is to keep your head clear, as well as your perception of right from wrong. If you find yourself following the wrong path, stop, look around, then do what you know is right. The right thing may not always be the easiest thing to do, but it would certainly be better for you in the long run." Seti advised, as best he could. He knew that this was something that was a little bit beyond his realm of expertise, but he also knew that, if in doubt, the only thing that could be done was to follow one's own heart. Hadn't that been what their father had taught them, after all? Atemu then gave Seti a slight smile.

"That is true. Thank you, Seti." Atemu said, with gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome, Atemu." Seti replied, then muttered, under his breath, "You cheater."

"I beg your pardon?" Atemu asked, having caught the muttered phrase and giving Seti a mock glare in response.

"Oh, nothing." Seti stated, grinning when Atemu gave him a disgruntled glare.

"You'd best watch it, Seti, or I will slip another scorpion into your bed." Atemu threatened, jokingly.

"So you were the one who put that nasty little thing into my bed almost a year ago! And I'll wager you'd done the same thing to Priest Seto and Priest Shada as well! Shame on you, oh Pharaoh of Egypt, for almost giving your priests (and me) heart attacks!" Seti shouted, in mock anger, struggling to keep his laughter in as Atemu shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I had to get back at you and Seto for that improvised water-skin trap you two laid three years ago." Atemu said, matter-of-factly.

"But Shada too? Come now! What had he done to you?" Seti asked.

"Nothing. He was the unintended victim of a prank, that's all." Atemu stated, getting a rolling of the eye from Seti.

"Sure. Tell me another one, Atemu, Charmer of Scorpions!" Seti jabbed. Atemu scowled at the name.

"Maybe I should put a cobra in your bed next time." Atemu mumbled, as Seti, in mock nervousness, checked the bed he was already in to make absolutely certain that there weren't any scorpions lying in wait under the covers.

……………………

Yugi flinched as he returned to consciousness. Once again he'd been visited with one of the Pharaoh's memories, and again found himself rousing up afterwards.

"_Are you all right, Yugi?_" Atemu asked, concernedly.

"_I'll be okay, as soon as my head stops hurting." _Yugi replied, then asked,"_Why are you showing me these new memories? I don't remember you showing them to me before._" With his mind's eye, he could see Atemu shrug in response.

"_I have no idea. I guess the wall between us is a little more transparent when it comes to memories like the ones that are returning to me now._" Atemu murmured, thoughtfully.

"_You mean as far as family is concerned?_" Yugi asked.

"_I suppose so. Just as your memories of your grandfather and parents are special to you, my memories of my elder brother are important to me. Seti was like your friends Jounouchi and Honda, very protective and also extremely supportive. He stood by me during my reign and occasionally fought alongside me._" Atemu said, as more memories flowed between them, showing Yugi just how strong the bond between him and Seti had been.

"_Makes me wish I had an elder brother to look up to._" Yugi said, thoughtfully.

"_You may yet get your wish, if it was indeed Seti that saved you earlier._" Atemu stated.

"_But how could that be? Wouldn't that mean that he is five thousand years old?_" Yugi asked, hardly believing what Atemu was suggesting.

"_I don't know how he could have survived five millennia, but I have heard of people getting cursed with immortality before._" Atemu said, quietly, his tone grim as he remembered what he'd heard about the curse.

"_But why would someone do that to him, though? Was there a reason?_" Yugi questioned.

"_There may have been, but he would be the only one to know. Asking me wouldn't do either of us any good, since I am just as curious as you are about this._" Atemu replied.

"_Pharaoh, what did you mean when you said that I 'might get my wish', anyway?_" Yugi again asked. This got a somewhat longsuffering sigh from Atemu; in some ways, Yugi was like the younger brother he never had. And he had just as many questions to ask.

"_What I meant was this; if he senses my spirit within you, or if I speak directly to him, he will more than likely extend his protection to you as well. In some way, you will gain not only a guardian, but also a brother._" Atemu explained.

"_But how will I know if he will accept me?_" Yugi asked, a little self-consciously.

"_You'll know. I mean, after all, he extended his guardianship to my priests, and this included the Seto I knew. And we both know how hardheaded Seto can and could be._" Atemu muttered, getting a soft laugh from Yugi in response to that; not realizing that, somewhere close by, a certain former gaming champion had just sneezed…..twice.

"_Oh yeah. Thanks, Pharaoh._" Yugi said.

"_No problem._" Atemu answered, going quiet when someone entered the room and walked over to Yugi's bed. For a moment, Yugi hesitated before opening his eyes. He froze when a callused hand removed the compress (that of which Yugi had not even realized was there) and touched his brow, shivering slightly at the coolness of it. And yet again the scent of Egyptian cologne reached his nostrils.

"Relax. I am not going to harm you." A man's voice said, gently, "It seems your fever has cooled quite a bit since earlier."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked, as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his rescuer.

"In your own home. Your friends and grandfather are downstairs." The man said, flinching when Seto shouted up the stairs.

"I'm not a friend of his!" Seto snapped. The man sighed.

"He's even more stubborn than he was five thousand years ago……if that in itself were even possible……." The man muttered, shaking his head and sighing again.

"_I'm inclined to agree._" Atemu mumbled, in agreement, at the back of Yugi's mind.

"_Ditto, and then some._" Yugi mentally added, as he watched the stranger move away from the bed and give the irate young man downstairs a wry look.

"Listen, Kaiba, or whatever you call yourself, if you're going to raise your voice, do so outside. At least I didn't say he was your lover, or something disgusting like that." the man said, getting a sputtered 'Huh!' from Yugi, and a disgusted and understandably horrified look from Seto in response.

"_He hasn't changed_…….._Still has that same awful sense of humor_……." Atemu muttered, while Yugi tried to collect whatever dignity he had left.

"_You try speaking to him, Pharaoh. I think I'm going to hide in my 'room' for a while._" Yugi stated, getting an amused chuckle from Atemu for that.

"_Don't invite the 'sphinx' in._" Atemu said, getting a rather disgruntled look from Yugi for that remark.

"_Never mind._" Atemu added, chuckling when the teenager retreated into his own soul room, shaking his head and muttering to himself as he went.

"_Now to try and open up a conversation without scaring Seti into the afterlife_…….." Atemu thought, as he came to the fore, and the usual changes occurred.

……………………

Seti almost turned when he sensed something shift behind him. For a moment, the atmosphere in the room had changed, and the presence of one of the Millenium Items had become stronger. Then the power level returned to normal, making him think he'd imagined it.

"Seti?" a voice asked. Seti froze; he knew that voice……but he hadn't dared to think he would ever hear it again!

"Seti, turn and face me." The voice said again, with a tiny hint of command in it. Slowly, Seti turned to face the speaker, not even daring to hope. He was stunned, therefore, by what he saw; there sat the boy he had rescued, but the eyes and the look in those eyes were those of his long lost brother!

"Atemu? Is that you, little brother?" Seti asked, his voice barely a whisper. The boy nodded, as a smile slowly crossed his features.

"My appearance may be different, but my soul is the same. How have you been?" Atemu asked.

"About as well as I can be, considering. Five thousand years is a long time to wander." Seti replied, tiredly, yet with tears in his eye as he kneeled before Atemu and averted his gaze.

"Don't do that, Seti. You never had to do that during my life, and you are not obligated to do that now." Atemu stated, noticing when Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda peeked into the room at them. They had heard 'Yami's' voice and had come up to see if he needed any help.

"Atemu, I am not even worthy of looking you in the eye. I wasn't there that final time, so long ago, when you needed me the most…….And it is something I have regretted these long, lonely years." Seti murmured, as tears flowed freely down the left side of his face. With much effort, Atemu moved Yugi's still slightly ill body, kneeled in front of Seti, and looked him in the eye.

"Seti, it is I who should apologize to you. Indirectly, I have caused you so much pain. My memories are still faded and fragmented, so I don't remember why you were cursed with this existence. But I will promise you this; if Yugi's grandfather will allow it, you can stay here and not have to wander anymore. And when the time comes if I decide to move on, we'll go together. Agreed?" Atemu asked. This got a slight smile from Seti.

"Agreed." Seti said, as he dried his tears on his sleeve and smiled. He felt whole again, after so long.

"But you're not leavin' any time soon, are you, Yami?" Jounouchi asked, speaking up before anyone could stop him. Atemu shook his head.

"Not for a long while. And I won't leave without saying goodbye. Don't worry, Jounouchi." Atemu said, with a reassuring smile.

"Good. 'Cause I'd throttle you as soon as I could get over there, Atemu-san." Anzu threatened.

"And believe me, she would, too." Honda muttered, getting a dirty look from Anzu in response. Seti arched an eyebrow as he watched the exchange.

"Feisty. She would have made a good queen, Atemu." Seti teased. Atemu's expression deadpanned.

"Don't start, Seti. We finished this conversation over a lifetime ago. And the question is moot now." Atemu mumbled, yet not without a slight blush; silently thanking the stars that he was still a bit flushed from fever and it hid that fact. He smiled slightly when Anzu also blushed in response to Seti's teasing, shrugging when she gave him an embarrassed look.

"_I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it, Anzu._" Atemu thought, as a feeling of warmth found its' way into his chest. As he got back into bed and lay back down, he watched and listened as Jounouchi and Honda got acquainted with Seti, and as Mokuba (and even a remotely concerned Seto) came to the doorway and looked in, curious to say the least.

………………….

Author's Note!

Yeah, yeah, I know. Mushy. But all of this is the calm before the storm. Just be patient, minna! More action on the way, I promise!

Gemini14


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Seti sighed and shook his head when a shouting match began in earnest in the downstairs part of the house.

"_Ah, yes. It seems the visitors have arrived._" Seti mused, smirking when some rather caustic words were exchanged between Jounouchi and Seto. He looked to one side when Yugi murmured in his sleep in response to the noise downstairs; smiling wistfully when he remembered the few times he'd come upon his younger brother and find him asleep on his throne.

"_It's been almost three days since I came to live here_….._and already I seem to have fit in with this family somehow._" Seti thought, grimacing when something downstairs hit the floor, and Yugi's grandfather started trying to get the two teenaged boys to stop fighting.

"Seti-san, is Yugi still asleep?" Anzu whispered, as she made a hesitant appearance at her friend's bedroom door. Seti smiled and nodded.

"Despite the ruckus downstairs, he is." Seti replied, ushering the girl in and offering her a place to sit within the relatively safe room.

"Good. At least he's getting the rest he needs…..He really had me worried earlier." Anzu said, letting slip a small, soft smile when she reached over and brushed some strands of Yugi's tri-colored hair off of his face.

"I am still a bit concerned. That fever of his is still refusing to break, even though it has cooled considerably these past few days." Seti murmured, as some concern sneaked back into his deep purple eye, darkening the color until it looked almost black.

"Try not to worry too much, Seti-san. Maybe it'll break today, since his temperature is almost back to normal now." Anzu encouraged, as she held one of his hands in hers' and smiled up at him.

"I certainly hope you are right, Anzu-chan…..In my long life, I have seen much death and despair…..it almost made me forget how to hope. Or how to be optimistic, for that matter." Seti admitted.

"And what we don't need right now is a pessimist." Honda said, keeping his voice low, since he knew Yugi was still sleeping.

"True enough….By the way, how goes the war down there?" Seti asked, jokingly, as he pointed down the stairs with his thumb. Honda smirked.

"Yugi's grandpa threatened to throw both Jou and Kaiba out on their butts if they didn't stop fighting……and he was fingerin' his own Blue Eyes while he was makin' the threat. Needless to say, I think they got the hint." Honda replied, as he sat down across from him and Anzu. Seti chuckled and shook his head; he should have guessed!

"_Count on Siamun to keep Seto straight! It doesn't matter which lifetime it is, that old man can keep the fighting down to minimum anytime!_" Seti thought, looking aside when Yugi uttered a sound under his breath and slowly started waking up.

"Yugi, Atemu, you've got guests." Seti said, speaking to both souls as Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

"'Mornin' Anzu, Honda." Yugi mumbled, as he sleepily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"_Good morning._" Atemu added, politely, as a ghostly version of him appeared beside Yugi.

"Good morning, you two. How are you feeling, Yugi?" Anzu asked, concernedly.

"Better. I don't feel as weak." Yugi replied, flinching when a loud crash emanated from the lower half of the house, and as Jounouchi scrambled into the room with an afraid-looking Seto behind him.

"What just happened down there?" Yugi asked, as Atemu exchanged a glance with Seti, sighed, and placed a hand to his face in exasperation.

"Your grandpa's one scary dude, Yugi! He made that Blue Eyes appear without a duel disk!" Jounouchi shouted, breathlessly, as Seto quickly regained his composure and leaned casually against the wall; giving all in the room an unreadable look while he was at it.

"_I see Siamun put you in your place yet again, Priest Seto. Serves you right for getting unruly._" Seti thought, snickering when the young businessman gave him a caustic glare in response to the unspoken slight.

"Seto, you should know better than to start fights in someone else's home." Anzu said, getting only a 'Feh' as a response (and a rather obstinate crossing of arms from him as well).

"_And this situation can only go downhill from here, so I suggest we get away from that subject entirely._" Atemu quietly stated, noticing when all of the attention turned to him.

"Mutou, why are there two of you? One is bad enough." Seto grumbled, surprising all of them with that statement.

"You can see Yami too! How's that possible?" Jounouchi asked. Seto shrugged.

"I guess being involved with you people has made it possible." Seto admitted, his tone derogatory and sarcastic. Yet, before that could ruffle any feathers any further, Seti interceded.

"It also may be that it's because the seven Millenium Items are so close together that he's able to see what normally can't be seen." Seti added, thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Seto has some part in this?" Anzu asked.

"Yes……To be more precise, he played a major part in the past that made the Duelist Kingdom a reality." Seti answered.

"You mean……that Seto we saw in Yami's memories?" Honda questioned, finally breaking his uncharacteristic silence.

"Indeed." Seti replied.

"You've lost me." Seto muttered, trying to look nonplused instead of confused and curious….and was failing miserably.

"Five thousand years ago, young Kaiba, you were a priest in Egypt. Your role was to protect the Pharaoh with the Millenium Rod. Believe it or not, the spirit sitting here, the one Jounouchi and Honda have so affectionately called 'Yami', was that selfsame Pharaoh. His name was Atemu, then; and, as these youths already know, I was his elder brother." Seti explained, patiently. Seto arched an eyebrow.

"If that is indeed the truth, then how could you still be alive? If I am a reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian priest, what makes you so different?" Seto asked, taking the information and accepting it with a grain of salt. Seti's face took on a wince; the question almost seeming like a physical blow against him.

"I, young Kaiba, was cursed with immortality for not protecting the Pharaoh, and I had to wander the earth till I found his soul. Therefore, I am the same Seti that lived within the palace at that time, so long ago." Seti responded, painfully.

"Hmph…..it still doesn't make much sense to me….But I can see that you aren't lying." Seto finally said, his shrewd businessman's instinct telling him that what Seti had said was indeed the truth….as unbelievable and far-fetched as it sounded.

"In any case, that doesn't explain why we're able to see Atemu-san." Anzu murmured. This got a soft smile from Seti.

"Young lady, did you, Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda follow Atemu into the World of Memory?" Seti asked. This got surprised looks from the four teens.

"Yeah! We did!" Jounouchi replied.

"Then there is your answer. Since you four were so close to his memories, then you also have the ability to see his spirit." Seti explained.

"Cool! Do ya think I can see other ghosts? Maybe we can get jobs like that dude in Yu Yu Hakusho!" Jounouchi said, getting a face-fault from the other teenagers (and Seti as well).

"Nobody would hire you, even if there were such a job." Seto mumbled, his eyebrow twitching as he got up off of the floor.

"And we should really leave ghosts to those who know how to handle them….like onmyoji, for example!" Anzu added, not realizing that, in another place and time, a father and son were discussing almost the exact same thing. This got laughter from Seti, and a flustered look from Atemu in response.

"_I'd better go back into my own soul-room, before Seti's horrible sense of humor truly makes a comeback_…." Atemu muttered, as he started fading out.

"Don't let the Sphinx in." Yugi said, repeating what Atemu had told him three days earlier, grinning when he got a dry expression from the ghostly Pharaoh.

"_Very funny. Good day, all, and see you later._" Atemu said, before disappearing back into Yugi.

"See ya later, Yami." Jounouchi said, speaking for himself, Anzu, and Honda when he said that.

"I think we should get going, so Yugi can rest." Anzu added, as she stood and prepared to leave, giving the boys a veiled hint that they should also be leaving.

"Get well soon, Yugi." Honda said, as he made his way out after Anzu.

"Thanks. Come back by here later." Yugi replied. Seto said nothing as he left the room, but gave him a parting glance as he did so. With a sigh, Yugi lay back; even though he hadn't done much, he was tired.

"Do you feel up to eating anything, Yugi?" Soguroku asked, as he entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on top.

"Yeah. Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said, as he sat back up; giving Seti a grateful look when he helped him.

"No problem. By the way, how do you feel?" Soguroku questioned.

"I feel better, but I still feel tired. Wish I could figure out why." Yugi stated, as a troubled look took up residence on his young face.

"You'll just have to take more vitamins, I guess. Try not to worry about it, otherwise, you'll end up wrinkled before your time!" Soguroku chortled, laughing good-naturedly at his grandson's discomfiture.

"Grandpa! C'mon!" Yugi shouted, aghast at the idea.

"I think we should leave him to eat by himself. Otherwise, both us old fellows will end up wearing that soup." Seti joked, grinning when he heard Yugi grumble something about 'Atemu being right' under his breath before he started eating. Once outside of the bedroom, Seti closed the door and faced Soguroku with a grim expression on his face.

"Do you suspect that what is wrong with him is because of the Millenium Items?" Soguroku asked, concernedly. Seti nodded.

"I have no doubts. It has to be tied in with the Items, since all of those who have been in contact with them have been effected in some way. My own powers can only determine so much…..I need more information. That is why I am going to the museum this afternoon. If I am not back before nightfall, come looking for me." Seti murmured, looking a little surprised when Soguroku pressed a cell phone into his hand.

"I will let you know if Yugi's condition worsens by that. The shop's number is also in there, in case you need to call for help." Soguroku said, placing all of his trust in the still somewhat mysterious man before him. Seti bowed respectfully before him.

"I thank you, for your trust sir. I will try to live up to it." Seti promised, as he turned and descended the stairs; heading towards what would be an uncertain couple of days for him, and for those he now guarded………

………………………………….

Not too far away, a man pauses; the sword at his hip pulsing.

"_So, the sword senses it as well? Interesting._" The man muses, as he looks in the direction of the game shop he was not too far away from; an intrigued expression appearing on his features against his will……

Author's Note!

Yeah, I realize that this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I will try to make Chapter Four better! I promise!

Gemini14


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

All was fairly quiet as Seti strode through the halls of the museum. He could feel the unseeing gazes of the sarcophagi around him, but paid them no heed. Deep down, he could sense the resonating power of six of the seven Millenium Items….and it was the strength of the power that alarmed him.

"So, you were drawn to this place as well?" a familiar voice asked, as the owner came from one of the adjoining halls and faced Seti.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. What brings you here, Maximillion Pegasus?" Seti asked in turn, curious to say the least.

"I sensed upheaval….Something is happening within the items that is making them more powerful…..What it is, I cannot tell." Pegasus admitted, as a strained expression appeared on his handsome face.

"I should have guessed that you would also be more strongly effected by the power changes, since you yourself were the keeper of the Millenium Eye for a time." Seti murmured, noticing when Pegasus' expression changed.

"'Also'? Is someone else feeling the changes as well?" Pegasus asked, as confusion and concern warred for supremacy on his face. Seti nodded, grimly.

"Yes. Young Yugi Mutou has also been effected, but he does not yet realize it." Seti replied.

"Yugi-boy…….I see…..Have you found out anything else about the other keepers of the Items?" Pegasus questioned, as they continued walking.

"From what I have been able to figure out, all have been struck down by mystery illnesses. Even Yugi suffers from a fever that has yet to break…..I fear for him, especially." Seti admitted.

"Then maybe the answers lie in here." Pegasus suggested, as he and Seti came to a halt before the case that held the Items. No sooner did they do so, a brilliant light erupted from the Items, and something emerged from the wall.

"**_Finally! At long last! I am free!_**" a monstrous voice cackled, as the two startled men backpedaled away from the owner of it.

"What in the world is that!" Pegasus yelped, as he searched through his cards for anything that could hold the monster before them at bay.

"Something from Ancient Egypt that was never meant to awaken! Run for it, Pegasus!" Seti shouted, as he threw a barrier into existence between them and the beast.

"Are you mad! You intend to face that thing alone!" Pegasus shouted, as he stood alongside the ancient warrior.

"I must. You stand no chance against it, Pegasus. Nor do your toon monsters. Run while you can, I'll hold it off." Seti said, bravely, as he returned his scarred visage to the monster. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Attack!" Pegasus shouted, sending the cartoon version of the powerful dragon into battle.

"Are you that eager to die, Pegasus!" Seti yelped, shocked as he beheld the stubborn light within the millionaire's remaining eye.

"No. Just trying to buy you some time…..I think I owe you that much." Pegasus replied, calmly, as he sent in even more monsters to hold the ancient beast off from its' assault on Seti's impromptu barrier. With an inner sigh, Seti closed his own eye and shook his head in exasperation.

"_Just as stubborn as another Pharaoh I had known so well. Maixes' spirit lives on, it seems._" Seti's mind muttered, as the desperate battle escalated.

"_I hope we get some help soon_…._my Toon Monsters won't hold this thing off forever!_" Pegasus thought, reluctantly agreeing with his mysterious benefactor on that point.

"**_Fools! You puny humans have no chance against me!_**" the beast roared, as it continued ramming the barrier with its' intense power.

"But we can sure as hell try!" Seti retorted, as he countered one blow with one of his own, and as one of the Toon Monsters made a dent in its' armor.

………………………………

Yugi shuddered as chills raced through his body. It had only been about two or three hours since Seti had left the house, and yet his condition had already changed for the worse. His fever had returned with a vengeance, causing alarm to be felt by all of Yugi's friends and companions. Among those worried, was Soguroku. He could sense that something had gone terribly wrong for Seti in those few hours since his departure; and it was only confirmed by his ailing grandson.

"Grandpa…..Seti's in trouble…..he needs help…." Yugi gasped, as he looked desperately at his grandparent with fever-glazed eyes.

"I know, but you can't do much, as sick as you are. Lie still." Soguroku murmured, trying to soothe the teen and talk sense into him at the same time.

"We'll go help 'im, Yugi. You just stay here and think about getting better!" Jounouchi encouraged, as he and Honda prepared to race down the stairs.

"Do you even know where he went?" Seto asked, from downstairs; having heard the conversation from there and adding his input.

"He went to the museum to look into the cause of Yugi's illness. I gave him a cell phone to use, in case there was trouble, but he hasn't called in yet." Soguroku replied, concernedly.

"Why the museum?" Mokuba questioned, as he and Seto both peered up at those on the landing above them.

"That's where the remaining Millenium Items are." Honda replied, with surprising patience on his part. Seto growled softly under his breath, then glared at both of the other boys.

"Come on, then. We must see what that ancient fool has gotten himself into." Seto muttered, motioning to the parked car outside with a flick of his wrist, and then feeling the inside of his trench-coat for his deck of cards.

"Right." Jounouchi agreed, then turned to Anzu.

"You stay here with Yugi and his grandpa, Anzu. This might be too dangerous for you." Jounouchi said, sounding very mature at that moment (much to the surprise of Honda and Anzu).

"You think the situation is that bad?" Anzu asked. Both boys nodded.

"It's just a feelin', but Seti may have gotten himself in too deep, this time 'round." Jounouchi said, as foreboding stole into his usually cheerful blue eyes.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Honda stated, as he rushed down the stairs towards the waiting car.

"Mokuba, wait here. I'll be back for you in a little while." Seto said, with an icy calm that only a few people before him had possessed.

"But Seto….!" Mokuba objected, worried about his elder brother.

"No buts. Stay here. As much as I hate to admit it, that idiot may be right. It could be dangerous." Seto mumbled, smirking slightly when he heard a growl from Jounouchi for that insult. As the car engine started, and the vehicle itself screeched out of the driveway, Anzu could only hope that the three headstrong teens would come back safely.

"_Please, be careful, you three._" Anzu thought, as she watched the car disappear from sight.

…………………………..

"It's no good, I can't hold it for too much longer! Hurry up and go, already!" Seti shouted, as his barrier buckled in around him and Pegasus.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Pegasus replied, even though he now looked about as battle-weary as his monsters.

"_Truth be told, I am beginning to tire. No doubt Pegasus is now feeling the same way, since he has been using his own energy to fight and isn't used to the drain. I hope help comes soon, and that they have monsters powerful enough to counter this beast's attacks._" Seti thought, desperately, turning his attention away from the monster before him when a pained cry came from Pegasus, and he saw the man fall.

"**_You shouldn't allow your attention to falter, Guardian of Egypt!_**" the monster bellowed, as it, in one mighty blow, shattered the barrier and slashed at Seti with its' claws. Seti let out a yell of agony as the beast's claws ripped open the flesh of his chest and stomach, and gagged when one claw sank in even deeper and tore the stomach itself open. His back met the floor hard enough to force the air from his lungs; body spasming in response to the intense pain and lack of oxygen. Yet, despite the pain fogging his mind, Seti got back to his feet; noticing, to his dismay, that visitors of the museum had heard the commotion and come to see what all of it was about.

"Pegasus……Pegasus, can you hear me?" Seti whispered, coughing as blood choked him.

"Yes….." Pegasus slowly responded, pain very evident in his voice as well.

"Get those people out of here….if this demon gets them, its' power will multiply….And then no one will be able to stop it." Seti murmured, grimacing as he forced his badly injured body to stand up straighter.

"I'll do what I can…." Pegasus promised, then turned and starting shouting, "Everyone, make for the exits, quickly! This monster is not an illusion! Hurry!"

"By the way, Pegasus….I am known as Seti." Seti said, quietly. Pegasus nodded.

"Then I shall look forward to actually dueling against you sometime, Seti-boy. Just live long enough to do so." Pegasus stated, jokingly, before he also started moving towards the doors leading outside.

"I will. Egyptians never break promises made between men." Seti softly said, getting an arched eyebrow from his newfound comrade as he did so.

"I know. All the ones I have met have been irritatingly literal when they kept their word." Pegasus muttered, getting a pained chuckle from Seti before he ran as fast as he could to the exits (noticing with a grim form of satisfaction that the people had followed his advice, after all).

"_And I am inclined to agree, my friend._" Seti mused, as he moved to avoid another lethal blow from the monster. He surprised himself when he sneezed, then remembered what he'd heard about the superstitions in Japan; when one sneezed unexpectedly, it was thought that that person was being talked about!

"_I certainly hope this means help is on the way!_" Seti thought, as he dodged more attacks; hoping against hope that the help would arrive soon.

………………………………….

Seto slammed on the breaks when he saw people struggling to get away from the museum, and the panicked expressions on some of their faces.

"What the heck's goin' on? Why're they all scared?" Jounouchi asked, as he and Honda got out of the car.

"We're about to find out. Hey! What happened in there?" Seto asked, as he parked the car and got out, facing a frightened pair of school kids and putting a hand on one of their shoulders.

"T-there was a monster in there, s-sir! I-it c-came out of t-the wall!" one child stammered, as tears of fright pooled in her wide blue eyes.

"Where did it appear? Can you tell us?" Honda questioned, calmly.

"It 'peared in the 'gyptian part of the museum, sir…..Two men tried fightin' it but got hurt…." The other child said, shakily, watching as Seto turned to Honda and Jounouchi and nodded.

"It certainly sounds like that baka has gotten himself 'in deep'. I hope you two brought your cards, because I am not going to spend all my time looking after you two like Mutou does." Seto said, matter-of-factly. Jounouchi refrained from giving him the finger, and gave him a scathing look, instead.

"As though I want you to watch my backside!" Jounouchi growled, keeping a tight rein on his language since the two smaller children were listening.

"Hey! Is one of you guys Seto Kaiba?" a woman asked, as she raced over to the trio.

"I'm he. What do you want?" Seto asked, noticing with some shock that there was blood on the woman's blouse and jeans, but she didn't appear to be injured.

"There's a man over here that seems to know you personally, sir." The woman replied.

"If that is the case, then why doesn't he come over here if he knows I'm here?" Seto questioned, suspicious of this strange turn of events.

"He's been badly hurt, sir. In fact, I'm amazed that he was able to get as far as he did before he collapsed." The woman said, as she started leading them to where the man now lay. One could only imagine the shock that went through the three teens when they beheld the wounded form of Maximillion Pegasus. His expensive-looking suit jacket and shirt had been removed, and some emergency crew personnel were attempting to staunch the bleeding in the gross wounds that wound their way halfway around his waist. Sweat soaked his brow, and his single eye was closed tightly in response to the pain.

"Oh man….." Jounouchi muttered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"For once, I couldn't have said it better myself." Seto said, voicing a rare agreement with Jounouchi, and then getting to the problem at hand.

"Pegasus, can you hear me?" Seto asked, as he reached out and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Pegasus flinched, and then opened his eye.

"Ah…..Kaiba-boy. Seti-boy's still within the museum……He needs the power of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon…..since the monster he's facing is made from complete darkness." Pegasus gasped, as the effort of talking sent stabs of pain through him.

"You're not making any sense, Pegasus. Are you actually trying to tell me that you know what that fool is facing in there?" Seto asked. Pegasus nodded.

"Yes. I know….because I fought it as well….But my monsters weren't strong enough to wound it…..and Seti-boy's barrier failed to stop it…." Pegasus stated, weakly, then added, "The battle is still raging…..Please hurry…."

"Why should you care?" Jounouchi questioned.

"One only meets allies as good as that once in a lifetime. I sensed that before I chose to fight alongside him…..He holds the people he protects close to his heart…..and guards them with the ferocity of a big cat…..I wish I had his strength…..I really do….." Pegasus murmured, before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"_Who would've thought that a scumbag like Pegasus would actually do something like this?_….._ And for no personal gain!_…._ All for the sake of someone he called an ally._" Honda mused, noticing that Seto was now running towards the still open exit doors, his cards in hand and ready for a fight.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Jounouchi shouted, as he and Honda also charged into the fray, not realizing what was going to happen next.

…………………………………….

Meanwhile, at the Mutou residence, things had not gotten any better for Yugi. In fact, now he was unconscious, and his fever was dangerously high.

"_If he gets any worse, he'll have to go to the hospital. Please, hang on, Yugi!_" Anzu thought, as she sat beside her ailing friend, dabbing at his brow with a damp cloth every now and again in an effort to get his temperature cool. She let out a startled cry when his bedroom window abruptly blew open, bringing in a freezing gust of air from outside. As she rushed over to close it, she was unaware that a new figure had materialized in the semi-darkness behind her.

"_Sheesh. That scared me! Sometimes I think all this weird stuff belongs in some fantasy movie or something like that, not real life! You'd almost think that that was a moment from the Labyrinth!_" Anzu mused, as she turned away from the window, and found herself face to face with a stranger.

"Eek! It's Jareth!" Anzu yelped, as she leaped back away from the stranger, garnering a somewhat sarcastic response from the man before her.

"I have nothing to do with that owl." The man retorted, dryly, his amber eyes narrowed slightly at the unintended insult.

"G-gomen…..It's just that you popped out of nowhere…." Anzu said, trying to smooth down the ruffled feathers.

"Then I apologize for startling you." The man said, coolly, then turned his gaze to the ailing boy on the bed.

"Um….okay. By the way, what're you doing in here?" Anzu asked, curious as to what this tall, imposing fellow wanted.

"My sword was reacting to something in this room. Apparently the lad there is the cause." The man replied, ignoring Anzu as she took that opportunity to turn on a lamp and shed some light on the situation (since the room had been darkened to help Yugi sleep, and since nightfall wasn't too long in coming). Now she could see that this fellow was not only tall, but also dressed in some of the finest clothing she had ever seen. White silk with red highlights made up the gi he wore, as well as the pants. Black and silver armor glinted in the artificial light, and a blue and yellow sash was tied securely around his trim waist. The hilts of two swords stuck out from said sash; one, Anzu noticed, was shaking strongly and seemed to be trying to pull itself out of its' sheath.

"But why would your sword react to Yugi? It's an inanimate object, isn't it?" Anzu asked, confusion now reigning supreme on her pretty features.

"Not exactly. Long ago, this sword was forged from the fang of a great dog youkai. It may seem like a normal sword to humans, but it has a soul of its' own. To put it in different terms, this sword is a healing sword." The man explained, with surprising patience on his part.

"A healing sword? Can it heal Yugi?" Anzu again asked, as some hope emerged in her tone. The man nodded, his long silver hair shining strangely in the light.

"It seems to want to, at any rate." The man murmured, as he reached over and pulled the sword out of its' sheath.

"How does it work?" Anzu questioned, looking a little bit wary when the man got closer to Yugi's bed and held the sword out over him.

"Haven't the foggiest idea. You would probably have to ask my father about that, if you ever met him." The man admitted, then went silent as he focused on the boy that lay deathly still on the bed. For the briefest of moments, Anzu could see a bright blue glow settle over the blade of the sword, then looked down and saw, to her horror, that evil-looking little imps now gathered around her friend.

"Hmm. Seems as though they are seeking after his life, and that of another. There are enough of them here to escort two souls." The man said, thoughtfully, before whipping his sword straight through the imps and Yugi. Anzu uttered a wordless cry of horror when that happened, and let out a cry of surprise when a brilliant, blinding light emerged from Yugi, and his form split into two before it died down.

"Yugi…..?" Anzu asked, as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the boy, fearing the worst.

"Huh? Anzu? Wha' happened?" Yugi's bewildered voice replied, from the bed. To Anzu's relief, there sat Yugi; he looked completely well again. Then her eyes alighted on another figure lying there. The other youth was dressed in pajamas exactly like Yugi's , but they were made for a taller boy. His hair was in the same spiky style, but it had the three extra gold strands sticking up as well. The other boy's skin was also different, in that it was darker, more tanned than hers' and Yugi's.

"Atemu-san?" Anzu whispered, not believing what she was seeing as she reached out and touched his face. He uttered a soft sound under his breath in response to the touch, then opened his eyes.

"Anzu, what…..?" Atemu muttered, then realized that he had not 'sounded' like a spirit that time and took a good look at himself.

"You're alive again, partner! You are your own person again!" Yugi shouted, now realizing what it was that Anzu had just found out.

"I…..I am alive…..but I can hardly believe it! How did this come to pass?" Atemu asked, overjoyed at being alive once again.

"You have this guy to thank for it. He used a healing sword on Yugi." Anzu said, as she motioned to the quiet man that stood and watched them from his vantage point on the other side of the room.

"You have my thanks, stranger, and that of my friends for what you have done." Atemu said, gratefully. The man snorted slightly, and then gave him a slight smirk.

"Think nothing of it. After all, it was the Tenseiga's idea, not mine." The man replied, as he made his way back out of the room, sidestepping Soguroku as he barged in.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Soguroku asked, warily, as he leveled his gun at the man's chest.

"I want nothing from you, and I am known as Sesshomaru. You would do well to remember that name, human." The man, or should I say, youkai, growled, as he backed away from the three teens and the old man.

"Sesshomaru……We shall remember that name." Atemu said, trying to appease the miffed youkai.

"See to it that you do." The youkai whispered, before disappearing without a trace.

"Okay……things are definitely getting weirder around here…." Anzu muttered, when they were certain that the youkai was gone.

"Oh yeah." Yugi agreed, as Atemu nodded quietly as well. Things were definitely getting strange.

And the real strangeness was just around the bend……

Author's Note!

Yeah, I know I should have said that this was a crossover with Inu-Yasha, but even I didn't know it was going to turn out this way! hope this was an 'All right' chapter, anyway!

Gemini14


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Sugoroku asked, as he watched his grandson prepare to take off after his friends, and as Atemu did the same thing.

"Hai. They're in trouble, Grandpa. I can almost feel it." Yugi replied, anxiously, as he checked his deck one last time to make sure all of the cards were within it.

"Do you feel the same thing, Atemu-san?" Anzu asked, worriedly. The former spirit nodded.

"It could very well be that the two Millennium Puzzles are sending us warnings about the danger our friends and my brother are currently in...But even I am not certain...This sort of thing has never happened before." Atemu murmured, as he glanced at his Millennium Puzzle, then the one that Yugi was wearing.

"Well, just be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Sugoroku said, his foreboding easily seen on his aged face, and heard in his voice.

"Don't worry. We'll come back. That's a promise, Grandpa." Atemu said, with an almost sad smile; remembering that this old man, and Yugi's parents, weren't truly his family, but they had certainly adopted him as such.

"See to it that you do." Sugoroku ordered, as he handed Yugi five more cards, and as Yugi's expression changed to one of shock.

"Exodia? Are you sure, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. The older man nodded.

"Take it. You're going to need all the help you can get." Sugoroku replied, then added, "Now, get going. Your friends need you!" With only a nod, the three teenagers took off in the direction of the museum.

"_And whoever has been looking after him so far, please, continue to do so! And his friends as well! Please!_" Sugoroku thought, as he watched them rush to their friends' sides, fear and pride warring for supremacy in his heart.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Seto could almost feel the evil that now emanated from the Egyptian Wing physically, as he, Jounouchi, and Honda approached it.

"_Never thought I'd actually get to the point where __I__ would be able to sense evil presences_..._I wonder if what Ishizu Ishtar had said that time was actually true?_" Seto wondered, as he and the other two teens arrived in the hall where the Millennium Items were being displayed, and were immediately treated to a sight that had not been seen since ancient times.

"Seti!" Jounouchi shouted, when he saw that the ancient guardian was pretty badly injured, and was barely holding the demon at bay with his powers.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Seto! So you three have come!" Seti shouted, relieved that help had arrived, and also very concerned for their safety.

"You bet, man! We can't leave ya hangin'! Yami needs ya." Jounouchi replied, as he whipped out his Red Eyes Black Dragon, and prepared to fight.

"Can't very well deny the idiot his brother." Seto muttered, as he reluctantly summoned the first of his three Blue Eyes and joined Jounouchi and Seti in the fight. With a nod, Honda added his monsters to the mix, not knowing how long they would be able to last against a monster that had wounded one of the strongest duelists their century had to offer.

"_Hope we can last long enough to figure out how to beat this thing without Yugi's help._" Honda mused, wincing slightly when the monster roared in fury, and started unleashing it's power on them as well.

"**_You and your puny human friends have no chance against me, Guardian of Egypt. Prepare to die._**" the demon snarled, as it unleashed a blast that knocked all of them off of their feet. Seto let out a yelp when the blast connected with him the strongest, and sent him flying.

"Seto!" Jounouchi and Honda cried, when they saw that their friend's dueling rival was now careening towards the glass case that held the Millennium Items. A split second later, Seto felt a pair of arms grab him from behind, and shield him from most of the impact with the display case. For a few, seemingly slowed-down seconds, Seto could only hear his own heartbeat, the sound of glass shattering around him, and the sound of air rushing from someone's lungs. Then time resumed it's normal speed, and he and his rescuer landed with a crunch within the case.

"Seti! Seto!" Jounouchi shouted, his blue eyes wide with shock and horror.

"_Seti?_" Seto wondered, as he quickly looked under him, and felt shock and a certain numbness take over his body at what he saw. There lay the ancient wanderer, bleeding and gasping for air; obviously having taken the hit for himself and protecting him from it.

"You fool! Why did you do that? Why?" Seto asked, as he swiftly got off of the badly wounded man, and carefully lifted him slightly off of the shattered glass and the Items themselves.

"H-had to...I-it's my duty...to protect the Pharaoh...and the Priests..." Seti choked, as blood flowed from the corner of his mouth; alarming Seto to the fact that he was probably gravely injured.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, his blood almost freezing in his veins at what Seti said next.

"It is...who you were...and who you still are...Seto. Otherwise...you wouldn't have been able...to harness the power...of three Blue Eyes White Dragons..." Seti gasped, as he opened his eye and gave the young duelist an unreadable, almost desperate look.

"How could it be possible?" Seto questioned, ignoring the feel of the imbedded glass in Seti's back slicing his own hands open. Seti gave him a pained smile.

"The mysteries...of reincarnation...are not easily understood...or explained...young Kaiba...I can only say that...your destiny...is what drew you here..." Seti replied, struggling to breathe and remain conscious just long enough to impart the important information.

"My destiny?" Seto again asked, flinching when he heard Honda and Jounouchi's monsters get blown back again, and their cries of pain in response to it.

"The Millennium Rod...it is our only hope now, Seto...Take it...and add its' power to your Shining Dragon...It might be enough to destroy the demon." Seti whispered, as he looked to his left and motioned to the Rod with one bloodied hand.

"Seto! You all right over there, man?" Jounouchi asked; shouting over his shoulder at him.

"I'm fine! Keep your attention on the demon! I'll be right there!" Seto replied, not really believing that he was saying such words to his one-time enemies.

"All right! We're countin' on ya." Jounouchi said, giving the youthful CEO a 'thumbs up' before giving the demon a taste of his dragon's attack.

"Seto...they are depending on you...Don't let them down..." Seti murmured, before going limp in Seto's arms.

"_Oh hell_..._Don't tell me he's_..." Seto thought, as a sickening feeling settled in his gut; had another person just died because of him? Then he looked at the Millennium Rod, and felt the feeling of foreboding only grow...But what choice did he really have?

"_Might as well_..." Seto thought, as he reached out and grasped the Rod's handle. Almost immediately, his mind was assaulted by images...memories of an entire lifetime...that had been buried in the distant past.

"_Whoa_..." Seto silently muttered, so shocked by what he was seeing that he almost let go of the Millennium Rod.

"_Seto_..." a voice called, echoing slightly in the confines of his mind.

"_Who is there? Who's calling me?_" Seto asked, warily.

"_If you would believe it, yourself_..._Or who you once were._" the voice replied, as its' owner appeared before him. There, right in front of him, stood an Egyptian version of himself; he wore deep blue and white robes that were lined with the finest gold. Piercing blues eyes gazed solemnly from a bronze-skinned face that was like, and also very unlike, his own.

"_So what Seti and Ishizu Ishtar had said was true_..._as unbelievable as it had sounded._" Seto said, getting a nod from the ghostly priest.

"_Indeed. Seti had never been known to lie to anyone while he was the Guardian of the borders. In fact, he was really the only one bold enough to tell us Priests and the Pharaoh the truth when we least wanted to hear it. Fate has indeed been very cruel._" Priest Seto murmured.

"_Be that as it may, how do I access the power of this rod? Those two will not be able to keep up the defense for much longer._" Seto stated, matter-of-factly. The Egyptian priest gave him a grave smile.

"_Just concentrate on it, and the power will flow into you_..._But be forewarned; when you finalize the pact with it, and seal the evil within it, it will enable you to be granted a single wish. Take care what you wish for._" Priest Seto warned, getting a nod from the CEO as he did so.

"_Right. Now, let's get started_..." Seto thought, then shouted, "Millennium Rod! Grant power to my three dragons! Now!" With a tremendous, earth-shattering roar, the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared, then merged with the first; forming the formidable Ultimate Dragon.

"_Dammit! I don't have enough power to level it up! I can't get it into its' Shining Dragon form!_" Seto thought, grimacing at the unfamiliar feeling of his own strength being drained from his body to fuel the dragons before him.

"_But I've got to keep fighting_..._It would be a disaster if this thing got out and started rampaging through town!_" Seto mentally added, as he forced himself to stand up, and send his dragons into battle. Little did he realize that Honda and Jounouchi were thinking the same thing.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Yes, I realize that this wasn't a very long chapter, but the one I had originally written has been lost (damn floppy disks). I hope this was a passable chapter otherwise.**_

_**Gemini14**_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_The horses' hooves beat a rhythm into the desert sand that seemed to match, beat for beat, his racing heart; as he rushed to get to his brother's side._

"_Must get there_..._Atemu's counting on me! Please little brother! Please be all right!" Seti thought, a sickening feeling settling in his gut as foreboding stole over him, once again. He had sensed it when the power of the Millennium Items had spiked, even from as far away as the eastern border, and had known that it meant nothing good._

"_Only one thing could have caused such a thing to happen_..._and I dearly hope that it hasn't." Seti mused, as he raced into the city; barely noticing when he didn't see any townsfolk, and feeling his dread only deepen. Finally, he got the palace in sight, and raced towards it as though his own life depended on it. Without even pausing to secure the horses, Seti rushed into the palace; running as fast as his legs could carry him to the throne room. He was met by a heartbreaking scene; there stood Siamun, with tears running down his cheeks, as he stared at the empty throne._

"_Siamun_..._Where is the Pharaoh? Where is my brother?" Seti asked, his mouth drying when the utter silence and darkness within the palace reached him. _

"_He is dead, Seti_..._The Pharaoh is gone." Siamun muttered, mournfully. Seti's eye widened, and his face paled._

"_It_..._It can't be! How did it happen?" Seti again asked, as the full horror of the news turned his knees into jelly, and he kneeled to avoid falling over._

"_He died in battle, Seti, against the forces of darkness_..._Even with the Millennium Puzzle, he didn't stand a chance." Siamun stated, and as the normally brave Guardian of the Borders promptly did what any other man would have been ashamed of; he fainted._

"_Atemu_..._" Seti sorrowfully thought, before a muffling darkness surrounded him; denying the awful truth as it swallowed his mind._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Atemu skidded to a halt as a grief-stricken voice sounded in his mind. For a few moments, he stood stock still; trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, and where it had come from. He was aware that Yugi and Anzu were looking at him with concern in their eyes, and gave them a grave smile before saying, "I know where he is. Follow me." With only a quick nod, they followed him without question in the direction of the Egyptian Wing; his own heart beating wildly against his ribs in anxiety.

"_Please. Be all right, my brother. Don't die._" Atemu thought, racing down the hallway to where he could now hear the sounds of battle coming from. Without hesitating even for a moment, the reborn Pharaoh whipped out his cards, and sent a powerful monster into the fray.

"Winged Dragon of Ra! Hear me! Subdue the monster before me!" Atemu ordered, his voice alerting Jounouchi, Honda, and Seto to the fact that the desperately-needed help had finally arrived.

"Took you long enough, Mutou!" Seto snapped; hiding his relief behind a mask of anger (yet allowing confusion to show freely when he saw Yugi appear alongside Atemu).

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Kaiba! Are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"The three of us are as 'all right' as we can get...but Seti isn't!" Honda replied, as the trio rushed in to help; two of them releasing even more of their own monsters as they did so. It was then that Atemu noticed that his brother was lying motionless in the wreckage that had once been the display case for the remaining Millennium Items...and his heart almost froze.

"_Oh gods_..." Atemu's mind whispered, as the color drained from his face, and yet he remained by Yugi's side; determinedly staving off the intense desire to rush to the wounded man's side, and leave the fighting to his friends alone.

"Anzu! Go and see if Seti's still alive, will you? We'll hold this thing off!" Jounouchi shouted, when he'd noticed the girl standing there alongside Yugi and Atemu.

"Okay, will do!" Anzu replied, as she rushed to do just that. It took her only moments to pick her way over the broken glass, but, when she reached him, she was horrified to discover that he wasn't breathing.

"_I've gotta get him to breathe again!_" Anzu thought, as she, without hesitation, dragged him to a relatively clear spot on the marble floor, carefully straightened his limp body out, opened his mouth, and started trying to revive him by breathing into him. With her heart thundering in her ears, Anzu did all she could to get the ancient wanderer to breathe again; almost uttering a soft sob in the back of her throat when a choking gasp finally came from between his bloodied lips.

"Seti-san? Can you hear me?" Anzu asked, softly, as she gently propped him up; ignoring the shattered glass that was digging into her arms as she did so.

"A...Anzu...san? What...?" Seti choked, as he slowly opened his eye, and looked up at her; his gaze clouded by pain.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. Yugi and Atemu-san came here to help in the fight against that thing." Anzu murmured, looking up as she said that, and glancing worriedly at the five boys that now stood at bay; holding the dark beast back.

"Yugi...is here?" Seti asked, getting a nod from the girl in response.

"Anzu! Get him outta here! Hurry!" Jounouchi shouted, then added, "We can't hold this thing for too much longer!"

"Okay!" Anzu replied, as she quickly stood, and carefully hoisted the injured man onto her back. She flinched when he uttered a pained groan, and when she felt his blood begin to soak through her own clothes, but somehow managed to get him semi-upright.

"W-what...are you...doing...Anzu-san?" Seti whispered; wheezing with the effort to speak through his agony.

"Getting you out of here. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Seto, and Atemu-san can handle that thing...So don't worry, okay?" Anzu said, trying to encourage the badly injured man. For a few moments, Seti seemed as though he wanted to argue; then he sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"All right..." Seti softly agreed, not wanting to admit that the girl was right.

"_It seems_..._I am still too weak to fight alongside you, my brother._" Seti thought, bitterly; angry at his own lack of strength, in the face of such overwhelming odds. He could vaguely hear it when Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk emerged to fight alongside the monsters that had already been summoned; their strength ensuring the victory against the darkness.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

_The scene where the battle had taken place was horrendous to behold. Blood was splattered in all directions; painting the desert sand a lurid shade of crimson in some places. All around them, embalmers silently gathered the bodies. Seti had to resist the urge to rush over and try to find Atemu's body; but it didn't stop the tears that were making their way down his face._

"_Seti_..._" Siamun murmured, as he placed a hand on the Guardian's arm, in an effort to console the grieving man. Without responding, Seti wordlessly walked over to where a hint of gold could be seen; shining in the moonlight._

"_Oh_..._by the gods no_..._It's the Millennium Puzzle_..._" Siamun whispered, sorrowfully, as Seti began to numbly pick up the pieces._

"_If you continue to do that, Seti, you'll be cursed_..._" Siamun tearfully warned, when he saw what the Pharaoh's brother was doing._

"_Then let me be cursed, then_..._It is punishment_..._for not being there when he needed me." Seti replied; with evident self-loathing in his voice._

"_My brother_..._Please forgive me_..._" Seti thought, as the darkness of grief engulfed him_..._and the long, lonely years stretched out before him. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Atemu looked on in worry, as the paramedics did all they could to stop the gross bleeding in Seti's wounds. He shook his head to ward off a feeling of illness, when he saw the horrible-looking gash in his brother's stomach.

"_It will take much time for him to heal from these wounds_..._Even longer than it had, when he lost his eye._" Atemu mused, grimly.

"Mind explaining how there's now really two of you, Mutou?" he heard Seto ask, irritably, as one medic wrapped his bleeding hands in gauze. Yugi shrugged tiredly.

"I can't really explain it, Kaiba...the only ones who can are Anzu-chan or Grandpa." Yugi replied, quietly; looking up when one ambulance raced away from the scene, carrying Seti to the hospital.

"And she's riding in that ambulance with Seti. Said she'll meet us at the hospital." Jounouchi added, as he walked over to the group; holding an ice-pack against his head as he did so.

"Katsuya! What in the world happened?.!" Shizuka's voice shouted, as she rushed over to them; her eyes wide with worry and some horror.

"You're never gonna believe us, sis, even if we explained everything to ya." Jounouchi replied; attempting to reassure the girl with a wry grin.

"'Sides, we need to find some way to get a ride. I don't think Seto can drive, with his hands the way they are." Honda stated, as he eyed the bandages on the CEO's hands, and the blood that was already beginning to soak through.

"Feh. Watch me." Seto growled, as he sought out his car keys; yet was unable to stop the grimace that forced its way onto his face when he grasped them.

"Why not ask me for a ride?" Mai, who happened to be standing there, watching them, asked; a bit indignant at having been ignored until this point.

"No thanks." Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Atemu, and even Seto replied (even though Seto had not seen the way Mai could drive, he'd heard enough about it from others...and honestly didn't want to experience it now).

"Are you sure, Seto? Your hands were pretty seriously cut, back there." Atemu said, finally.

"Quite sure. I have no desire to end up as roadkill." Seto grumbled, giving Mai a meaningful look as he stalked off to find his car.

"My driving is not that bad!" Mai yowled, angrily, after him.

"Could've fooled us." Jounouchi muttered, as he reluctantly followed Seto (and as Honda, Yugi, and Atemu did the same).

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

An untold amount of time later, Seti found himself awakening within a hospital room. Vaguely, he could hear the sounds of life-support machinery, and the voices of visitors.

"_Where_..._am I?_" Seti wondered, as he slowly opened his eye; flinching when the light struck it.

"Hey, it looks like he's awake!" one voice said, as Jounouchi's face appeared beside him.

"Seti-san!" Anzu's voice yelped, as she joined Jounouchi, and as Yugi, Honda, and Sugoroku approached.

"You sure had us worried! The docs had to restart your heart twice while you've been here." Honda stated, getting a slight nod from the wounded wanderer as an answer.

"I...apologize...for making you worry so...Wasn't...my intention..." Seti murmured, quietly; wincing when he felt how dry his throat was.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We're just glad you woke up!" Yugi said, honestly.

"My brother...Atemu...hasn't been too worried, has he?" Seti asked, concernedly, as his mind cleared enough to remember that he hadn't mentioned his younger brother yet.

"To say that he's been worried sick would be an understatement...With all the pacing he's been doing, he's worn holes into two of the rugs at home already!" Sugoroku reassured. This comment got a confused glance from the former guardian as a response.

"How could a spirit do that? Yugi doesn't look as though he's been awake long enough to have done that...Not that he doesn't look worn out, mind you..." Seti said, voicing the confusion he was now feeling. It was only furthered when the teenagers and old man exchanged knowing glances and slight smiles.

"You're never going to believe us, Seti-kun, until you've seen the proof yourself." Sugoroku murmured, as he turned and walked to the door; opening it and nodding to someone who stood just beyond it. Seti had to actually remind himself to breathe when his eyes took in who stood there.

"Greetings, Seti." Atemu said, with an uncertain smile, as he approached. The moment he was close enough to the bed, however, he didn't have another chance to say anything; Seti's actions spoke even louder. The former immortal painfully sat up, wrapped his bandaged arms around Atemu, and gave him a tearful hug.

"Atemu! By the gods! How could this be possible? You're alive!" Seti heard himself sob, before he released the younger Egyptian and stared at his face in disbelief.

"That is the unbelievable part. A Japanese demon named Sesshomaru used a sword to separate our souls from one another, and divide the flesh between us. It even divided the Millennium Puzzle into two." Atemu said, as he brushed aside a few tears that had escaped his own eyes, and as he showed his brother the two Puzzles.

"Sesshomaru...So this was what he'd meant, all those years ago! Time is a fickle thing, indeed." Seti murmured, as he allowed himself to settle back, and relax a little bit.

"What do you mean, Seti-san?" Anzu asked, curiously.

"I met Sesshomaru a long time ago, during my own wanderings. Let's see...it was either in eighteen seventy-nine, or eighteen-eighty...When he learned how old I truly was, and why I'd been cursed to wander, he told me this: 'Time Paradoxes happen all the time...especially to those who live outside it'. I never really understood what he'd meant, until now." Seti stated, quietly.

"So he was hinting at this, eh? Makes sense." Jounouchi muttered; actually understanding what the ancient wanderer was saying, as unbelievable as it sounded.

"But what do we do now? What is the next step going to be?" Yugi asked, surprised when Seti tousled his hair and gave him a wry smile.

"Let the future handle itself, for the time being. Eventually we'll have to see what is causing the disturbances and setting ancient demons free...but, for now, I just want to spend time with friends and family. It is something I have been denied for far too long." Seti murmured.

"I agree." Atemu said, and as agreements came from Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Sugoroku as well.

"Then what say you to a four-way battle of Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi asked, as he gave Yugi and Atemu a grin (before getting clobbered by Anzu, of course). Seti chuckled when Jounouchi dove under the hospital bed to escape from Anzu, and as Atemu sighed and shook his head.

"I would say yes, but, unfortunately, I am terrible at playing games." Seti murmured; chuckling softly when Honda muttered something under his breath.

"So's Jou." Honda said, as he watched Jounouchi somehow squeeze himself out from under the bed again, and make for the door.

"Then you'd be evenly matched!" Anzu stated; proving that she'd been listening to the conversation as well. Seti deadpanned.

"I am inclined to agree." Atemu added, with mischief in his amethyst eyes as he remembered the few times he and Seti had played games in the distant past (and how Seti had lost miserably).

"Feh. Can't you at least make a pretense of being quiet in a hospital?" Seto's voice asked, as the owner of it entered the room, with Mokuba close behind him.

"How are your hands, Seto? Did they need stitches?" Yugi asked, concernedly.

"No, thankfully enough. Though they still hurt like hell." Seto muttered; glancing at his bandaged hands as he did so.

"Have you heard anything about Pegasus' condition? I remember his injuries had been as bad as my own." Seti said, quietly.

"He's still unconscious, as far as we've been able to find out. No one seems to know when he'll come out of it." Anzu replied, before Seto could say something unseemly about the American businessman.

"I see...His body is recouping the energy it had lost during the battle...Considering how unused to it he was, he still handled himself well. As did the rest of you, from the looks of things." Seti murmured, remembering what he'd sensed within the museum from the five teenagers, before he'd blacked out from the pain.

"That thing didn't know who it was dealing with." Jounouchi said, proudly; bristling slightly when Seto rolled his eyes.

"Minna? What are you doing here?" a soft voice asked, from the doorway. To their surprise, another friend stood in the hallway.

"Bakura! Man, where've you been?.!" Jounouchi questioned, then added, "What're you doin' here?"

"I've been here for a few weeks because of a heart condition. Why are you all here?" Bakura again asked; giving each of his friends a bewildered look as he did so (yet nodding to Seto and Mokuba out of respect, nonetheless).

"Long story. We didn't know you've been sick, Bakura-san. We would've come to visit you, had we known." Anzu said, honestly; her concern (and that of Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Atemu and Sugoroku) growing when she saw how pale their friend still looked. Bakura only gave them a slight smile, before sighing and stepping into the room; seeming surprised when even Seto stood aside to allow him access to the chair next to Seti's bed.

"You still look sick. Do you know what's causing it?" Yugi asked, even though he had a sneaking suspicion what was doing it.

"No...Even the doctors are baffled." Bakura murmured, tiredly; wincing when the action of settling back in the chair caused a slight twinge of pain to lance across his chest.

"Young one...by any chance...were you a keeper of a Millennium Item?" Seti asked; getting a startled look from the ailing teenager beside him for that.

"H-hai..." Bakura replied, hesitantly, and, Seti noticed, with a hint of shame. Seti uttered a slight curse under his breath at this; arching an eyebrow when both Atemu and Seto gave him looks that told him that they'd understood exactly what he'd just said...and didn't like it.

"What has that got to do with this?" Mokuba asked, finally breaking his silence in their midst.

"You'd be surprised. Which Item did you have?" Seti again asked, as he returned his attention to Bakura.

"The Millennium Ring." Bakura answered.

"Then it is no wonder that the pain you are feeling is centered in your chest...Yugi would have felt a similar kind of pain, had the Millennium Puzzle not been around his neck during his illness." Seti stated, thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that the Millennium Items are doing this?" Seto heard himself ask. Seti nodded grimly.

"Then why did you tell me to pick up the Rod?" Seto questioned.

"You are the Rod's rightful owner. By now, your own memories from that long-ago time have been restored. When an Item is in the hands of someone whom it has deemed worthy, but is not the true owner, it gives them some power; but, when the bond is severed, it causes pain and illness. In Yugi's case, on the other hand, he was feeling the other wielders' pain, since he had the soul of the original owner of the Puzzle within him." Seti explained, as he slowly sat up, and reached out to Bakura. The moment his fingertips met the teenager's chest, a soft, whitish light emerged and sank into Bakura. The teen then uttered a soft sigh, closed his eyes, and fell back a little bit; the strain vanishing from his young face as the pain receded into nothing.

"Bakura!" Jounouchi and Honda yelped, and as Atemu carefully eased his arm under Bakura's head and neck. At this, the teenager immediately roused back up, and a perplexed look crossed his face.

"The pain's gone...What did you do...?" Bakura asked, his voice reduced to an almost-exhausted whisper.

"Removed the residual power from you, and alleviated the toll it was taking on your body. Get some rest, young one. All will be explained, in time." Seti said, gently. Bakura nodded, then looked up at Atemu with confusion in his blue eyes.

"Aren't you the one they'd called 'Yami Yugi'? What're you doing outside of Yugi?" Bakura questioned. Atemu only gave him a slight smile.

"It's a long story...But I hope it's one we'll be able to explain to you in detail, later." Atemu said, patiently. Bakura only smiled and nodded.

"Hope so..." Bakura softly replied, then returned his attention to Seti, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. It was the least I could do." Seti replied, honestly.

"Need some help getting back to your room, Bakura-san?" Anzu gently asked.

"If you would." Bakura quietly replied, as he slowly got to his feet again; seeming surprised when Seto reached out to steady him, yet again politely nodding to thank him for showing that much concern for his well-being.

"_I can only wonder where this will take us, next? The phantom thief, Bakura, has been permanently banished to the shadows; leaving only this innocent, gentle youth who shares his name as a reminder_..._A reminder to never let the tragedy of Kul Elna happen again. But there's still the problem with those demons_..._Why are those ancient seals breaking now, of all times?_" Seti mused, as he watched Anzu and Honda accompany Bakura back to his own room, leaving Yugi, Sugoroku, Jounouchi, Atemu, Seto, and Mokuba within Seti's room. And the uneasiness didn't fade in the slightest, even when his brother and his companions promised that they would stay vigilant for any more signs of danger.

"_I lost my brother once to a powerful, ancient evil_..._And I am going to make absolutely certain that it doesn't come to pass again. Five thousand years of loneliness and grief is quite enough._" Seti silently resolved, as he lay back down and let exhausted slumber take him.

Author's Note!

Sorry about the long wait between chapters, but it's a little hard to think of what could happen next, when I'm not sure of what happens in the 'Millennium World' story arc (even though I know that quite a few things in this chapter alone diverges greatly from it). Thanks for reading, anyway!

Gemini14


End file.
